Mine
by KurisuteInn
Summary: "I love you Lydia. I will love you for all fucking eternity. But I need those three words. I need them. I don't want to keep guessing. I want you to be mine. I want you." Stydia/Dethan.
1. Chapter 1

She was flawless.

Not like any other, she was absolutely beautiful, adored by many peers. She possessed strawberry blonde hair, usually curled and braided back, with bouncy curls just near the ends of every single strand of her hair. She had an IQ of 170, very intelligent, and was a sucker for bad boys.

5'3", but still strong. She held on to every millimeter of hope that was contained. Sparkly, green eyes, that was attracted many boys to her grasp, and damn, was she proud. She usually had high standards for men, picking the ones that hurt the most, not caring for others.

However, one man couldn't stop loving her.

Other than this, she was a Banshee. According to a certain supernatural creature, she possessed the trait of giving off a excruciating scream, which caused many werewolves to hear; their senses coming to life. Not only this, sensing death was another of her powers. She considers herself to be a genius, not knowing what her own powers could even contain.

Who the hell else? Her name was Lydia Martin.

* * *

Life has been perfect for Lydia Martin. She never was got in trouble, never once in detention. She was adored by teachers, mainly because of her brilliance in most subjects, especially in Chemistry, along with speaking fluently in both Classical and Archaic Latin. Not only that, but she was quite fashionable and was one of the most popular people in her school.

She had a title, and of course, she needed a boy toy to play with, that also had a status. Currently, she was dating Jackson Whittlemore, although he was arrogant, Lydia truly had a genuine love for him, even though the relationship was only for her 'popular' status.

Although Lydia's life was in absolute perfection, one undeniable revelation was the mere flaw of Jackson's actions. She doubtlessly thought that Jackson loved her too, behind his prideful smugness, she believed in him, her clear judgement was that he was head over heels for her.

Until the tears ran down her pretty, green eyes.

She never knew for _the Jackson Whittlemore _to be the one to act like this. Since Lydia was given a key from Jackson, she sometimes would discreetly enter his house, not one peep made. She'd wind up places, and Jackson's loft is the place she'd wind up the most.

Lydia decided to just enter his house; there were no limits since they were in fact a couple. It was the night before he had to leave, surprising him was her 'good-bye present'. She ambled her way to his room, only to find Jackson in bed, with some chick that she never seen before. First thought, a prostitute. Really, a fucking prostitute? Until she realized he cheated on her.

_"Really, Jackson!?" She shrieked, anger consuming her as Jackson, in his birthday suit, jumped out of bed, trying his best to cover his genitals that were exposed. Lydia stared at him with such disgust that he would go to that extent. She thought he loved her, that he cared about her. Then he cheats on her with some prostitute!_

_"Lydia, it's not what you think." He tried his best to come up with a plausible excuse in order for her to believe him, but the beautiful genius was not backing down. She batted her lashes, her emerald eyes beaming at the woman, who was constantly to cover her nude body._

_She shook her head in disappointment, anger, and frustration. Jackson tried to approach her, but she shoved him away; her temper coming alive, furious she became. "No, Jackson, I already caught you kissing a girl, and I forgave you for that. I went to that low extent just for you!" Tears began to well up, and one single tear dropped from her right eye._

_"Lydia, please don't cry." His look was of pure sincerity, but actions of utter disgracefulness. Lydia Martin didn't care, nonetheless. She once forgave him, not anymore. _

_"No," She started, looking up to him as countless tears drizzled down her eyes, her makeup becoming ruined. "You cheated on me. Even with some skank! No, Jackson, not anymore. I am definitely not putting up with your ignorance anymore." She looked over to the girl, then back at Jackson. "We're over." _

_Covering her face, she ran out, heels clacking with every step she took. She wanted to get away, she didn't want to feel this way, she wanted to shut down with not one person to bother her. She couldn't stand the thought of someone - someone she loved - cheating on her. _

_"Lydia?" Stiles approached her in the dark night, with the moon frowning at Lydia's despair; his cheerful expression slowly becoming one that was worried, since the girl he loved was in tears, bawling her eyes out. He never once had seen her weeping in such agony, so he helped her get her stance, and lifted her face. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? *If they touched even just one strand of your perfect strawberry-blonde hair, I will personally go to them myself and beat their little ass*, even if my own dad has to arrest me." He stated, with such hatred that it sounded like he was going to go on some killing spree and would never stop, only to Lydia's call._

_"It's nothing," She sighed, siting down on the rim of the sidewalk, with Stiles doing the same, his arm over Lydia's shoulders. "You know? You'd probably would make a good boyfriend..." She trailed off at the end, and Stiles, well he could almost faint at the mere statement that Lydia merely justified._

_"U-Um, w-wa-wa-wa-wait. Wh-What did you, I mean me, no I mean you, -ahem, wait let me restate myself. What did you just say?" His eyes were widened in surprise, and he wanted to make sure that what Lydia said was true. He looked at her intensively, staring into her eyes, as she clearly got her soul back.  
_

_"Never mind, Stiles, or whatever you are." She looked back at him, and kissed him slightly on the cheek. "I said, you'd make a good boyfriend. Not that I'm implying that I like you, I was just cheated on by Jackson with some low-class prostitute." _

_He blushed, the shade of pink obviously showing upon his face, as he touched the place she kissed him. "U-uhm, I mean... Thanks, Lydia," He flailed his arms in excitement - his fists were balled and his arms were slightly curved, that he received a cheek-kiss from the strawberry-blonde - until he realized what she truly was informing him of. "He.. Cheated on you?" _

_"Yeah, I mean, it's no big deal, I got cheated on in 3rd grade, remember, when we first met?" She shrugged her shoulders in carelessness, looking up to watch the sky's endless darkness. _

_"Lydia," He opened and closed his eyes in resentment. "That is a big deal. Don't ignore it as if it's just a simple flake. You love him, don't you? And you're just sad because you caught him cheating on you. It's okay, Lydia, I feel some sort of pain everyday when I see you with Jackson."  
_

_"Huh?" That had caught Lydia's attention. "What do... What do you mean?" _

_Stiles finally realized that he basically confessed that he was jealous every time he sees Jackson and Lydia pass by. "I mean, I think I lov- NO! Sorry, no I think I meant, I suppose I would feel the same as you everyday. BUT! There's no reason behind it. It's **obviously** not because of you and Jackson, heh..." He ended off awkwardly, stretching the obviously._

_"Well, whatever. I read somewhere that if this ever happened, you move on, and let go. And luckily, for me, Jackson is leaving to England after all that Kanima action that was going on." She hung her head in her own disappointment. "I need to stop with the bad boys. I **want** to be one of the good guys. It's pretty obvious that I fall for the wrong people. I just need something normal."_

_Stiles sighed, hoping for his chance. He knew that although Lydia was never going to come to like him, he still wanted to try. He's loved her since the 3rd grade, and he was actually surprised that she remembered that small flaw - which was when they met all the way in third grade. "C'mon, Lydia, I'll drive you home. I don't want to see you like this anymore." He stood up, taking her hand in his, then walked over to his blue jeep with Lydia along with him. "Go in," He told her, being polite and opening the door for her. She smiled slightly because of the sincere gratitude that was given from Stiles._

_Swiftly, Stiles headed towards his own side of the car, while Lydia's nose began to scrunch up. "What is that scent?" She asked, in obvious irritation. He looked around, then looked to Lydia's side. _

_"Oh... That's the taco I was eating a week ago! I didn't even.. Realize it.." His voice trailed off as Lydia gave him a piercing glare, crossing her arms in annoyance. However, Stiles liked this sassy side to Lydia, so he didn't mind that much. "Here, take this." He handed her makeup remover wipes that he kept within the jeep. _

_"Why do you have makeup remover?" She questioned, confused. Lydia wasn't told of Stiles's new relationship._

_"Huh? Oh, that I have a reason for. If I ever take out a girl to a movie, and she's wearing makeup, and crying, she would look like a mess if all that makeup is smeared on her face. I mean, you're beautiful even when you cry, but I hate to see you like this. So you could use that, 'cause I don't want to see those panda eyes." He snickered at his joke, and Lydia looked up for more questioning._

_"Then how come none of them are used?" Lydia asked, taking one out of the freshly-opened packet._

_"Please don't taunt me for my loneliness."_

* * *

_The ride home was quiet, and awkward. Neither of them said a word, as Lydia removed the smears during the duration of the whole car ride. Every red light they stopped on resulted to Stiles staring constantly at Lydia's non-pampered face._

_He pulled up on the curb of the street she lived on, both were surrounded by silence. "So... Here we are..." He scrambled everywhere to get out of his jeep, then hurriedly sprinted to the other side to act gentlemanly and opened the door for her. "Thanks." She stated simply, stepping out of his car, while covering her face. _

_"What are you doing? Y'know, with covering your face and all." _

_"Isn't it obvious? I don't have makeup on, so I don't want people to stare. They'll **gossip**." Lydia stated, her hands still parading her face, blocking everyone's point-of-view towards her._

_"Seriously, Lydia? It's night, we live in Beacon Hills, do you seriously think people will be out at night if they aren't hunting freaking werewolves?" He asked, sarcastically, but that gave Lydia a slight laugh._

_She snickered lightly, "Do you really think that badly of our town?" Opening her fingers, her olive eyes were shown, and they shined brightly in the dark. "I don't want you out of all people looking at me without makeup, you stare at people too much."_

_"What? Me? Out of everyone you know?" He grinned, "That's probably the biggest lie you had ever told." They both chuckled, until Stiles began to make Lydia's statement true, his staring trait coming to life. "I think you look beautiful without makeup. Probably even better than how you look with makeup on! You really do look beautiful, and I think you shouldn't wear makeup, honestly. I mean, I know I'm being **too** blunt, but that's the truth. Without even trying, you'd pass a beauty test. Wait, what am I even saying..?"_

_She finally cracked, and released her hands from her face; Stiles eyes widened, she really did look better without makeup. "You look more natural. Yeah, definitely, and I'm even happier to be the first one to see the 'non-makeup Lydia'!" He joked, nudging her in the shoulder. They shared some laughs, but they then reached the door._

_"If you need anything, Lydia, call me. If he comes back running to your precious little toes, reject him. Don't hesitate to do anything! Also, don't be reluctant to call me, either. Yeah, you should call, not for your own good, if he comes! Wait, what? No, I mean, ugh, you know what, just call me. For anything." He stammered, looking away to escape her glance._

_She forced a smile, "Thanks, Stiles, you really helped me." She pulled him in for an embrace, which she did hardly, but she had a feeling this was right. Stiles wrapped his arms around Lydia, pulling her close. They stared at each other, then Lydia left a kiss on his cheek. Waving goodbye, she entered her house and closed the door behind her, with both of the two thinking the same thing. Lydia sliding down her front door, knees bent and her butt and back leaning against the door and floor; while Stiles leaned against his cerulean jeep. 'I want to see you again.'_

* * *

**First Teen Wolf fic, obviously for the couple Stydia (Stiles+Lydia) & another couple dethan (Danny+Ethan). In this story, the Alpha Pack is real, and the twins attend the school. Events that occurred in 3A will be shown, but all/most of the supernatural scenes are taken out. (this is really late btw lol)**

**Full Summary: Lydia struggles. She never has, but this time, she was shot in the heart, and broke down. Looking for a distraction, she finds something much more important, and heart-warming. Along with helping her ex's best friend, Danny ****Māhealani, she slowly forms a friendship with him, but at the same time, helps him overcome his struggles with his introduction to the supernatural world. Meanwhile, he does her a favor, helping the one person who irritates him the most. Drama/Romance. Rated T.**  


***_* = I used one of the lines that Stiles says in one of the episodes. (Venomous 2x05) (c) Teen Wolf; (c) Jeff Davis**

**Anywhoo, I really hope you like it! If you like reading Angst, you should check out my story "killing me softly"! (it's about Lydia dealing with the aftermath of Stiles, Allison, & Aiden's death). **

**Note: If you do not ship stydia and dethan, you do not need to move forward. this was a story mainly for stydia (dethan is secondary in this story), but I couldn't figure out a dethan prompt so I went with combining the two into a duo fusion! srsly, if you don't like them, don't read, this story is not for you.**

**Also, my dethan writing isn't that good (they may be OOC), there's hardly no scenes with them, and there won't be now that Ethan's goneeeeeeeeeeeee Q . Q why...? Just why. **

**Overall, I really hope you like this, and a new chapter is coming out soon!**

**btw, this is not your usual 3a remake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine Ch. 2**

The hardest thing to do in the morning is waking up, especially when you find out when your boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, is cheating on you with some broke skank, doing it for money. And that in fact, was what Lydia Martin was going through. It was like she was hungover, minus the actual drinks and liquor. She went through a series of mixed feelings, anger, depression, then a somewhat happiness, but that all went away when she began to feel frustrated.

She was sleep-deprived, and she couldn't concentrate at all. Her mind was in another land, looking off into the ceiling of her bedroom, until she rolled over, seeing only an endless black from her eyes being shut closed. _I need to water.. But I don't feel like getting out of bed. Ugh..._

"Sweetheart? Your friend is here, Stiles? Come in," Mrs. Martin stated sweetly, signaling Stiles to enter her room.

Lydia hung her head up in relief of him coming to her rescue, but instead, acted shallow, her usual cover. "*What the hell is a Stiles?*" She asked, in obvious irritation that only made Stiles feel her suffering.

"Lydia, it's me. Stiles Stilinski. Y'know, the guy you deliberately kissed on the cheek yesterday with your soft, pink lips..!" He flailed his arms, extending it to as long as it was able to reach. She turned around, peering into his brown eyes, remembering the past events that occurred the night before.

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I remember. Why would you bring that, out of everything that happened yesterday, now, right here in my room?" A smile perked up, causing her annoyance to disappear with the wind. "Maybe.. You liked it?"

"W-Well, I don't know if I would say it like that, wa-wa-wa-wait, no, NO! I mean, I think I did. Y'know, I might have liked it better if it was on the lips... Wait, no, never mind, scratch that, I didn't say anything in these past ten seconds. Okay? Okay." His breathing was heavy, heart pounding. A slight shade of pink appeared across his cheeks, as he turned to the left, avoiding eye contact with the one girl he loved.

Fortunately, for Stiles, Lydia was so banged up she didn't even get one word out of that whole sentence. It was entirely true that since she was a banshee, she could hear the screams of death. This was kind-of like death, but only for Stiles' embarrassment. Not knowing what to do, she stood up from her bed, wearing only a see-through night gown that stopped a little higher than her knees.

Stiles, someone who was still a virgin, was in absolute shock. To him, she was the sexiest woman in the planet, especially with seeing only the tiniest of coverage. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. His eyes fluttered, blinking every few seconds to acknowledge what he was shown. Bed-head, no-makeup, everything was natural. He started fantasizing, when they get married, and he witnesses this appealing charm.

"Stop it, Stiles." She threw a blanket over his face, the beautiful creation he thought of diminishing, being locked away in his train of thought. "I'm gonna get ready for school. Just wait for me. Oh, and don't take off the blanket until you hear my shower running. _Okay_, Stiles?" Walking off with her fierce flair, she entered her shower, while Stiles heard the alert to take off the blanket.

"Man.. I fucked up."

A few minutes later, he heard the shower stop, the sound of the shower curtain open. He wondered why she was taking so long until he heard her call out his name. "Stiles! Get me my towel from the top of my dresser!" He noticed the fabric almost immediately, then trotted over to the bathroom.

"Um.. Should I just give it to you if you crack the door a bit.. Or do you want me to come in and see your completely nake- Lydia!" He noticed blood on her arm, panic mode swiftly coming to life. "What happened?"

"I-I d-don't know. S-Stiles," She breathed heavily, panting at the blood loss she was experiencing. "I s-started to bl-bleed..!" While informing her of the mess, she wrapped the towel around her slim body; Stiles almost lost attention at her body, but he knew this wasn't the time.

"C-Come on. Let's cover that up, and we'll tell Scott, then he'll tell Derek. Since I can't stand him.." He muttered the last part under his breath, then helped Lydia bandage her wound. "Okay, since you did that, go ahead and change, and I'll wait outside." He told her, but came to a halt when he felt a cold hand pull the back of his shirt. "Lydia?" He turned around, and noticed Lydia staring at the ground, still tugging him.

"Don't leave. I don't want this happening again." She pointed at her scar to prove her point, then made Stiles turn around while she was changing. He tapped his foot several times, waiting for Lydia to get dressed. He knew, though, that he'd have to wait because she cared mostly for her looks and popularity, and sometimes, her friends.

"Stiles. You do realize you could turn around." She told him, almost as if she was bored with life. _Her mood seems to be changing. Like a lot. _Stiles thought, while turning around, only to find Lydia sitting down by her mirror, applying mascara to her lashes. "Come here, Stiles, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about makeup."

"But," Stiles began to reply reluctantly. "Aren't we going to be late? I'm usually not late, like I think my perfect attendance is perfect. Wait, I just said that. Plus, it's the last day of our Sophomore year. Do you really wanna miss that?" He shook his head in confirmation, as Lydia used her hands to shoo him away.

"Leave then. I'll drive to school by myself. Poor Stiles, he's going to be at fault if I get hurt." She talked to herself through the mirror, smirking when she knew she had Stiles under control. _I can manipulate him all the time_, she thought to herself, and then continued to put makeup on. Signaling Stiles to come near her, she stopped and peered into his face. "You need to know a thing or two about makeup before getting a girlfriend. As your _friend_, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help."

She stressed the word 'friend'. Disappointed, he felt, but nodded in response. Although his love for her was unrequited, he couldn't lock away his feelings for her. "Alright, teach me, Ms. Martin." He teased, receiving a playful punch from Lydia.

"Okay! So this," She held up a long cylinder-shaped tube, then opened it only to find a brush with some black liquid that actually looked pretty disgusting, in Stiles' opinion, of course. "is mascara. Apply it to your eyelashes to make them look longer, more dignified. Which is also much sexier in my opinion." She used it on both eyes, top and bottom lashes. According to Lydia, they did, in fact, look longer, causing her eyes to pop more than usual.

He continued to watch her add makeup, and then she took out another tube. It looked similar to mascara, but the brush was almost like a paintbrush's tip, and the liquid stuck together more. "This is pretty obvious makeup tool to most ladies, such as myself. It's liquid eyeliner, which actually smears more; however, on the contrary, it's easier to put on, for me though, I'm not sure for other girls." She drew a line at the bottom of her lids, adding a little curve at the end to act like a cat's lash.

"Cute, huh?" She asked Stiles, fluttering her eyes so he could see the diversity between a natural face, and a pampered face. "Those are two everyday fashion tools for me!" She smiled, this time a real one, completely changed from the fake grins the night before. "Oh, and blush. Every girl needs to put on some blush." She grabbed another tube, but this was much minimal compared to the other tools.

"It's liquid?" Stiles asked, "I'm pretty sure blush is powder.. Right, O Master of Makeup?" He teased once again, and Lydia gave off a heart-felt grin.

"Yes, my pupil, it is. However, it could be both liquid and powder. You apply to the apples of your cheek, and done!" She dotted her cheeks with five to six drops of the maroon-colored substance, and blended it in onto the apples of her cheeks. "Next, lipstick, and you probably know which one I wear the most, right?" She peered into Stiles' face, getting his attention back.

"Yup, yes I do actually. Red lipstick."

"And that is answer is, drumroll please," As she spoke, Stiles began to drum in mid-air, making sound effects with his mouth. "correct. Good job, Stiles." She nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Thank you, Stiles." She thanked, as he passed Lydia her red lipstick. Popping the cap off with a 'plop!' sound, the red tip was revealed, and she turned it so it would rise.

Applying the lipstick caused wonders in Stiles' brain. It was in slow-motion, her lip being pushed by the gloss she was putting on. She puckered her lips, both top and bottom clashing against each other, adding the substance all over her newly-colored red lips. She popped her lips a few times before deciding she was done, turning to Stiles, who was in La La Land once again. Imagining a scene where the two were in a car, his jeep, in fact. She leaned in, about to kiss him, until he heard a voice.

"Stiles. Stiles! Snap out of it." She slapped him softly on his right cheek, trying to make him come back to life.

"Of course, Lydia, I'll- Wait, what?" He remembered his surroundings, then quickly defended himself. "I… I didn't do anything. Right?" She nodded her head in response, as Stiles let out a sigh. "Okay, ready to go to school, now?" Nodding once again, he opened the door for her, trying to be polite once again.

_If only I were her boyfriend, right?_ He thought, his mind sinking into his thoughts.

* * *

"Allison, it's not a date. It's an _orgy._ Trust me, you need to get over Scott, and look for someone else! It's been several months, Allison, just look for someone else. Is it that epic for you not to like another?" Lydia asked, in absolute aggravation that her best friend wasn't seeking for her own happiness. She had been alone for quite a while, and she needed someone. However, in all honesty, Lydia was being hypocritical.

She covered her tracks.

Stiles never came up in their everyday conversations, he was never a topic, and Lydia didn't mind that. She needed a distraction, and Stiles wasn't the perfect boy toy for that, to her standards. Still, every time she met a new guy, Stiles would wander over her thoughts; she would end up sleeping with him thinking that he was Stiles. Now, Lydia wasn't one to open her feelings; she easily hid her feelings for Stiles.

She managed to keep them under control.

It was driving her crazy. Even now, although she was driving while discussing relationships with the one girl she'd truly trust, her mind was in a different area. Luckily for her, she wasn't going to see Stiles for quite a while, only until school began again. Coincidentally, his trademark blue jeep pulled up next to her, right when Allison was talking about Scott, and Lydia herself was dreaming about Stiles.

"Shit." She heard Allison say under her breath.

_Exactly._

"Lydia."

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing? Hurry up, I don't want Scott to see me, especially after what happened!" She hid her face under her arms, her attempt immediately failing from the sight of Stiles noticing her. "Shit, shit, shit.." Her use of profanity hurried on, as her feet began to tap almost swiftly after she had seen _the look._

Almost at the exact moment that the light turned green, the strawberry-blonde headed girl pressed on the pedal a bit too quick and hard, that even the innocent bow shooter noticed it at the corner of her hazel eyes.

Every time her car moved, the light blue jeep moved, until it finally stopped. Then Lydia stopped also. "Should we talk to them?"

"M-Maybe...? I don't know.. I still kinda like Scott... It's too soon! I can't, nope."

And what happens next leads to the destruction of Lydia's car.

* * *

"Lydia, I can't drive you today, I'm sorry. I know your car got destroyed, but I really can't come to school today, well I still am, but I'm busy. You know, you could call Stiles. He would do anything you need. Just call him. You haven't called him in a long time- Stop it, hehe, don't do tha- Wait, I'm on the phone! Alright, so shh. Anyways, Lyds, I'm busy. Like really. Um, okay, bye! Sorry, Lydia, but, wait stop it, not yet!"

"Who's there?" Lydia asked, already knowing who she was with, but didn't care to ask. It was obvious that she was with Scott, since they met up the previous night after her car got inflicted. She filed her nails while pressing her phone to her ear, using her shoulder to her advantage.

"Um, no one! But Sco- No, I mean I called Stiles already. If he's not in front of your house, then he's probably coming. 'kay, I really gotta go now, Lyds, sorry!" The end phone line was drumming Lydia's ear as she placed the phone on her desk. In the end, she never got to go to that double date, and ended up home. Alone. Now, she had to be with Stiles, someone that she has been dying to see, but at the same time, the opposite.

Sighing, she walked down the steps, and waited by her front window. Stiles wasn't there, but she could tell he was already coming. Stiles Stilinski was _not_ going to be late, especially on his first day of their Junior Year! Great. Absolutely great.

Her foot began to tap on the ground, the pace quickened, but abruptedly stopped due to Lydia stumbling to the ground because of the ring escaping her phone. "Shit." She cursed to herself, her luck already wearing out from the day she was only beginning to have. "Just my luck."

* * *

**Okayy, so I hope you like the sorta little moment between Stiles & Lydia! Stiles, don't worry, hun, you'll get the girl soon - hopefully that is. So I kinda switched up the events a little bit. I kinda put the library scene before what happened with the crows ONLY because Ethan and Danny need to trigger that event to finally meet. I also took out the part with the orgy, and I took out the part where Lydia was with that guy. I'm not going to take out the part with Heather or the crows, they're just going to come a little later. Issac doesn't get attacked either, the plan of the Alpha Pack is going to be unknown at the moment (it's not going to be the same plan as Season 3A). The Heather and the crows part is coming somewhere along the lines of chapter 4, spoiler alert! But those are the only parts I'm going to push back (_hopefully_).**

**btw, it's Keahu's(Danny, if you didn't know) birthday today! I really should've added Danny in this chapter, but dethan lovers, he's coming soon.**

**I'm really trying to add my own spice into the story, not just change the whole 3A. I really hope you guys are enjoying this, and a new chapter will be coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles. The person that made her phone ring was Stiles fucking Stilinkski, the goofy teenage boy that caught Lydia's emerald eyes. He wasn't her type, he wasn't anyone that would've made Lydia like in the past. But that was third grade, and Lydia was so so stupid for rejecting his feelings.

If she didn't, she would've been with him, but he would've fallen out of love with her, and moved on. So she was thankful he still liked her to this day.

She couldn't help but smirk. Only a little bit, not that much for anyone to assume that she liked him. It was a slight one, that showed a bit of her right dimple. She made sure that she looked good, she added a little 'extra' to please Stiles needs. She added an additional layer of red lipstick; she knew he had a tiny fetish when she asked him what was her favorite lipstick. Damn it, she still didn't forget that memory. It was cute, not over-the-top love, but puppy love, or roots of a relationship.

Picking up her phone, she pressed it to her ear, giving an attitude that made it seem she didn't care, but still had the single percentage of excitement. "Yes?" She questioned, peering through her window to make sure she could see his cerulean jeep. It was there, without a single human figure residing in it; it was obvious he was at the front door.

"Lyds-" Her heart skipped a single beat. "Lydia, I mean," Then it stopped. "Sorry, I meant Lydia... Um, I'm outside. Sc- I mean Allison called!" Happiness was trembling in his voice. "I'm here to pick you up! I mean, I'm here to pick you up. I'm not _that_ excited to see you after you kinda sped away from Scott and I last night. Yeah, I was, then I realized you don't feel the same way. Yeah, no, never mind, scratch that. It's just something you told me before summer break came by. Yeah, um, wait, why am I saying 'yeah' so much? Never mind me, I'm just rambling about, Lyds. I mean LYDIA! Yeah, Lydia... Yeah, um, can you open the door? Oh, wait, I realize you did already and I'm talking into the phone when you already hung up and can hear me. Well, whoops."

On the exterior, she acted like she didn't give one shit about what he just rambled about. However, on the interior, her heart skipped more beats, and she was, in all honesty, super delighted and in absolute and utter happiness that he constantly called her by her nickname Lyds, but messed up then called her Lydia.

He was leaning against the door and almost tripped when Lydia opened the patio door; he regained his composure after the banshee reflected and helped him up. "Um.. Thanks.. " At about this time, he was slightly embarrassed, and the beautiful genius was absolutely smitten because of this ordinary teen.

She nodded her head in response, then locked her door behind her. They walked side-by-side to his jeep, as he acted gentlemanly by opening the passenger door, which completely failed because he almost tripped on his jeans then heard a shriek escaping the car as he held onto the sky-blue door. Lydia entered with fright, knowing this car would be completely damaged in a matter of several months.

He entered on the other side, and they began their way. It was complete, utter, and dead silence until Lydia recognized the makeup wipes once again. "You still have those?" The banshee inquired, as she picked up one and cleaned up the imperfections lying on her face.

"Yeah... I figured I would score this girl I like, but it didn't work. I'm still clinging onto that hope, though. I think Junior year would give me a chance to actually talk to her, a real conversation that doesn't involve the worries of the supernatural life in Beacon Hills. I really just want to talk to her, just have a simple conversation with me expressing my feelings that I've been holding in for a long time." Lydia knew he didn't realize it, but this was one of the first times he's actually been serious about a girl, and it was pressuring the genius.

"Well.. What is she like?" Lydia asked once again, trying to spark up a few words in the limited time they have. It wasn't going to last, so she had to take initiative and start asking the questions.

"Okay, how should I start this off... Well, she's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. That's one of her best qualities, she's beautiful inside and out. It's one of her traits that attracted me. She's just beautiful. I love when her long auburn hair falls down her back, and when she bats her lashes like she's the best in the world. I love when she cries, it's kinda like a fetish. It's only because her makeup washes off, and I see her natural face, she has the fairest skin and the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. She constantly wears a mask that covers her high intelligence, and I hate it when she does that. She's better than that. The only makeup I like on her is her lipstick, because the color could make me faint. She's confidant. In all honesty, that's the second trait that made me run after her. She has this certain fierceness that makes me die, I can't keep up with her. Although I love everything about her, she's way out of my league, and I know she would never fall for me."

"Play your cards right, and maybe she'll fall for you." She stated blandly, but knowing damn well she wasn't feeling 'neutral'. She loved him, and her head was going crazy this whole summer thinking about him. Locking away her feelings would result in failure, and she couldn't help but blush at his comments. Never once would he act so serious, he was usually stuttering and flailing his arms around. It hurt her heart that she didn't have the courage, she wasn't fierce, but terrified. If she was one bit of confidant, then she would've been honest. She would've confessed, she would've told him she loved him. Turning her head, she faced the other side, peering into the endless row of trees.

He stopped at a random curb near the school, looking at the banshee instinctively. "Lydia." He grabbed her face to make her do a complete 180, her olive eyes staring into Stiles' hazel ones. It was a quick reaction, he knew she knew that he was talking about the beautiful genius. "You know I'm in love with you, right?" He asked, no emotion except for the serious demeanor he was sending off.

She nodded, his sudden act of love scaring her as her eyes widened while the leaves danced in the wind, in a synchronized pattern with the event that was occurring. She was **scared.** The flawless teen had absolutely no clue as to what was to happen, it scared her that she would mess up and say something stupid to him, mainly because she cared about appearance and popularity. That was the supposed Lydia Martin, right?

"I'm in love with you. I don't hate you, or like you; Lydia Martin, I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since the third grade!" His tone became angrier, and it was like he was in a frustrated trance, he couldn't escape.

"I hate this, Lyds, I hate our position. I'm supposed to be the guy chasing after you, Lydia. You're supposed to be the popular girl that would never even dare to look at me. Lyds... You're giving me a _chance_. I don't want to bring my hopes up for you, if it would just disappear in a matter of minutes because you did a flair walk away from me and left me alone. I don't want to have a chance, I want you to be _mine's._ If I just get a chance, there's a gazillion amount of possibilities that could happen..! You're making it seem that I would be able to be your boyfriend, and that you'd fall for me. Until the moment I hear those three words, I will do anything to be your's. Right now, at this very moment, I know you're not in love with me. I don't want you to give me a chance for me to get my heart broken. The day I know that you love me back, that's when I'll do absolutely anything to be your's, or even make a freakin' jacket out of motherfucking werewolf fur and even give it to you as a gift! But right now, just know I'm in love with you, Lyds."

She sputtered, but the words couldn't escape. She knew that she loved him, but it just wouldn't come out. She couldn't even say she _liked_ him, her mouth was open to say something, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. "Exactly." He stated, and began his way to the school.

Lydia was blushing the entire time, but since it was faint, Stiles didn't even notice it. She wore her mask, and if she continued to do this, she wouldn't be able to give him a chance.

* * *

"I want one." _Lydia, what are you doing? No bad boys, remember? _Coincidentally, Danny, one of the open gay guys in their school, passed by, stumbling upon a boy just because of staring at of one the twins, Ethan.

Lydia felt actual sorrow for Danny.

He had absolutely no knowledge of the creatures that lured into Beacon Hills, along with his best friend becoming a homicidal lizard, whose Master he was attracted to. Now, Jackson's gone in England, and he's lost someone important to him. Both luckily and unluckily for Danny because there was a new gay boy for him to fawn over; however, he was an alpha werewolf, and was out to kill freaking innocent lives.

Lydia stopped herself from approaching the straight one, Aiden. He was a bit taller than Ethan, and his face was wider. It didn't matter, because from Lydia's point of view, he was sexier than her expectations, and she didn't really care because she once dated a killer, so what's worse than an killer alpha?

She trotted back to her seat next to Allison, a relieved air coming out from her mouth. She noticed Allison's concentration, as she was glued to the laptop until it was turned to Lydia's side.

A: **Good thing you stopped yourself, I was worried. I don't want a werewolf fuck up your life like someone did with mine's.**

L: **No big deal, it's just because of something that happened before our Sophomore year ended.**

A: **…What happened?**

L: **Jackson cheated on me with some low-class hooker.**

A: **What? Lydia, you should've told me! I'm your best friend, I would've protected you!**

L: **It's okay, Stiles helped me. Which now is kinda weird coming from me now that I've said it.**

A: **Oooh, Stiles. Finally, you refrained yourself from bad boys and going for one of the good ones.**

L: **Wait. So you mean you didn't like me with Jackson this whole time?**

A: **Well… Yeah. Honestly, no one did. He was dick to you. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to offend you or anything.**

L: **It's okay, I feel like I deserve it. But Stiles? Really, Allison? Out of all people for me, you chose him?**

A: **Who else? Okay, let me ask you this. Who drove you to school this morning?**

L: **Stiles.**

A: **Who helped you, not only last night, but whenever you would wind up places and get hurt?**

L: **Stiles.**

A: **So who else would be good for you?**

L: **Aiden.**

A: **Seriously, Lydia, after I just asked you those questions?**

L: **Whatever, I could honestly care less. I read once that bad boys are good only to you! So, if that's true, I'll test that theory out.**

A: **Omg, Lydia, you're really doing this right** **now.**

L: **Relax, Allison! I'm just kidding.**

A: **Just look after Danny. He's a human, and doesn't even know anything about werewolves. If him and the other twin gets together, who knows what will happen. He's Jackson's best friend, I presume you became close friends with him. Look after him, Lydia, I think you'd be one of the people who could protect him.**

L: **Ugh... Alright, just because I think Danny shouldn't get hurt. While, we're on the topic, Stiles said he loved me. And if I gave him a chance, it would only bring up his hopes and for me to go out with him. He thinks that I don't like him. **

A: **Well.. Do you?**

L: **Kinda! Al, I don't want to talk about this. Scratch what I said out. **

A: **Lyds, I just can't forget that. You really need to go out with him. I don't think he would hurt you. **

L: **... Well, I'm going to talk to Danny. **

"Wait, Lyds, don't-" By the time she could even get in the middle of her sentence, she was completely stopped in her tracks because Lydia the Fierce got up and made her way towards Danny. You could see the determination in her eyes. _I don't want another one getting hurt because of these_ _werewolves_.

"Hey, Danny!" She stated in a fake, cheery voice, trying to give off her trademark attitude and piercing eyes. "Another guy, really Danny? I'm pretty sure he's gay, my gaydar is definitely on point. Hm..." She looked Ethan up and down, then shook her head. "He's not right for you, you should definitely find another one." She nodded. making sure her opinion of the Alpha being spot-on. She sucked her tongue and bit her lip, shaking her head multiple times.

"Lydia," Danny whispered, in obvious embarrassment from Lydia's statement. "Really?" He shook his head, got up, then ran off; the embarrassment too high for his standards of staying by Ethan. To Lydia's demise, Ethan followed the human, an actual genuine worried look appearing on his face as he chased after the mortal.

"While that's being taken care of," Aiden approached Lydia, a seductive smirk forming on his pink lips. "You should be talking to the straight one, instead of insulting the gay twin." His smirk became more devious, it was obvious that he was more of the heart-breaker compared to Ethan.

"Sure," Lydia started, staring at her red-polished nails, not giving one damn about what he was to say. "I honestly care more about the 'gay one' than the 'straight one' with the flirtatious demeanor."

"You're just saying that," He gave her a look which basically asked her what was her name.

"Lydia. Martin. Genius and banshee, just in case you didn't know." She responded, giving him a look right back, with a slight attitude in her words, she didn't back down.

"Lydia." Aiden ended his sentence, and opened his mouth again for more arrogance. "And I assume you know the straight one's name?"

"Yeah, Ethan, right?" She purposely retorted back, acting dumb but knowing full well of his existence and title as an Alpha, along with the name of Aiden. "Oh, and Ethan, you're really annoying."

"Annoying, you say? Then why are you still talking to me, and 'flirtatiously' twirling your hair like that?" He shot back, and he had known that he won this argument, but also noticed the sexual tension between the two. It was on.

She sputtered for a second, but quickly regained her trance - she noticed that she was twirling a segment of her auburn hair. "Unlike you, I'm trying to look good, however, someone's not." Her emerald eyes looked to the right, but Aiden wasn't finished.

"I don't even need to try to look good, because someone else is already trying to look good for me." He argued, and he now he knew that he won this debate.

She huffed, turning away from him, and model-walked back to Allison. She knew that boys like him were no good, which is exactly why she had to tell her feelings to Stiles.

* * *

"Danny!" The identical, but more caring, Alpha called after the human, trying to use his werewolf senses to find him. "Danny!" He called out once more, before hearing his muffled breaths from the Janitor's closet. Ambling his way towards the door, he knocked a few times to check if he was there. It smelled good, the aroma of a certain fragrance bounced off the walls of the tiny closet. He could hear a stumble come from the closet, and knew the teen was in there.

Opening the door slightly, he found Danny, smelling the scent even more now that the door was ajar. The door shut once Ethan crept in, staring eye to eye at the Hawaiian. "Seriously, you just had to find me..." The brown eyes darted towards the the floor, thumbs twiddling at the anxiousness the dark-haired felt.

"Why not?" Ethan responded, with a hint of happiness at finding the human, although he was only a task to overcome. "Besides, I'm attracted to how you smell. It's weird, but I have a strong nose." He leaned close to Danny, smelling him from the neck up. He _had_ to do this. Sure, he was gay, but although he was attracted towards certain black-haired Hawaiians, he had an objective. Ethan would get close to Danny, while Aiden did the same with Lydia. Find out which one is close to Scott's pack, use them against the good guys, win the war, then leave.

He wasn't supposed to get close, not supposed to make an actual bond but a fake one. However, that wasn't possible. Ethan was already attracted to this so-called mission, and he'd be betraying Deucalion, the one who saved him and his twin at a very young age. So he had to keep flirting, he had to make Danny fall for him. Deep in his heart, he wouldn't do this. It was hard. Still, he continued on, hoping to not fall for this objective.

"It's Armani," Danny answered to the Alpha's actions. "One pro-tip about me." It was silent, but soon after they both broke into laughter. But then, he smiled. The teen smiled. Ethan couldn't help himself anymore, this boy was too cute for him, with his deep, but sexy dimples, and muscular body. He looked like he was hard to crack, but each of the men felt an attraction towards the other. It was mesmerizing, a manic uprising of feelings.

Ethan continued up Danny's toned body, putting a hand on his chest crawling up to his tan face. The Alpha's thumb glided across Danny's face, going down a bit for the dimples that were spread across his grinning expression. Their bodies gradually moved closer to each other, and without realizing it, both males were nearly embracing, a hug almost becoming complete.

"Pro-tip about me," Ethan started, breaking the immense silence surrounding the Janitor's closet. "I'm gay." He whispered softly into Danny's ear drums, the same statement bouncing off the walls in Danny's mind. Immediately, Danny swiftly stared into Ethan's burnished eyes, his head was nearly touching Danny's forehead.

Danny leaned close to Ethan's ear, opening his mouth to respond to the Alpha's revelation. "Second pro-tip about me; I'm gay, too." Danny seductively licked up Ethan's ear, tasting the feel of Ethan's ear - which left a cinnamon scent arousing Danny's tongue.

* * *

**Fa-fa-finally! Ethan and Danny, the sexuality in their eyes. lol, I really wonder why I keep bringing up the fact that they just LOVE to stare at each other. And I may just get a question about the cinnamon scent in Danny's tongue. Like for ex. if you eat something that tastes like something you could smell. idk, it happened to me a lot of times, I just used that reference to compare to me lol. **

**Stiles; ****I'm sorry if that annoyed some of you, but I just had to. There wouldn't be movement in the story if I didn't put a hurdle in their relationship, Stiles doesn't believe it will ever happen, and Lydia's too hung up with herself to even say her feelings. This is going to show improvement in their relationship, so even though they're not together, moments still will happen, don't worry! (like season 4 with stalia and very little stydia)**

**Crows part is coming up soon! I'm not going to include the Heather part, though, because it just wouldn't work. It's going to come eventually, but I have to take it out of the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you like it! **

**P.S: I don't have an exact update(most likely every Thursday events from Monday's episode may appear even though it's in season 4), . I premade the first 3 chapters along time ago so I would be ready to update (i usually take a month to update because I'm just lazy -3-). I'm going to make 3 chapters at a time, then take a break for how ever long it takes for me to update 3. So 4th update, I'll take a break. Then 5th, I'll start working on the next 3. (length of each chapter is 2,000-3,000)**


End file.
